The Crazy Adventures of DaeMon
by Techlious StoryMaker
Summary: So hey guys! I made this story a year ago, but I never had the time to publish it. However, it may take some time, but for now, enjoy! WARNING: Contains extreme drama and humor. Not recommended for passive people. A Diglett named DaeMon escapes from home with his friend, Muk, and they both go out to one of the most famous, dramatic ventures of all time in Kanto.
1. The Three Digletts

Areana!" hollered Katerina. "I got Anetka! Ready to dig the jig?" "Yeah!" screamed Areana. "I am more ready than ever for our dugout! Anetka, are you ready?!" "Me too!" yelled Anetka. "We're good to go out and dig!" It was a bright sunny Saturday morning and Michael was slitherin' around the route near his home (Route 1). He saw his neighbor, DaeMon who likes to spy on his friends, mainly the "Dugtrio", Anetka, Areana, and Katerina. "Yo, DaeMon!" greeted Michael. "Yo, Mike!" DaeMon greeted back. "I am spying on some girl Digletts over there." "You can call me MUK because: A. I am a Grimer. B. I will eventually evolve into a MUK, and C. M, Michael, U, Ulysses, and K, Kalu are my Initials," explained Michael. "Why are you acting like a Peeking Doug?" "Um, no Peeking Dougs here!" lied DaeMon. "I am just a Diglett." _So trying to escape and lie to the question, eh?_ thought MUK. "So, who are they?"

"Who are they?" DaeMon retorted. "They are Anetka, Areana, and Katerina of course. They play 24/7. I picked up so much info from them that I even got their phone numbers! One time I texted Areana and she was like, "Who is this?" And I said, "Areana Martel, I am watching you! You won't be standing or looking the same when I get my hands on you! When I see you, I will pick you up, throw you, and land straight on your back, breaking it! Mwahahaha!" "Are you a stalker?! Mommy! Help me! I am being _stalked_! This evil person wants to break my back by carrying me and throwing me up in the air, landing on my back! Ahhhh!" MUK chuckled. "That's just plain dumb!" said MUK.

"And that's not it!" continued DaeMon. "I texted Anetka too! She said, "Who is this? Are you Franchesca?" And I replied, "No, I am a stalker. I stalk _everyone_ in the world! I watch you learn, eat, sleep, date, play, urinate, release feces…many things. Even when they use the bathroom, I stick to the ceiling and watch pee and poop flow into that toilet while you are staring off to space. I even hear the pops of the poop coming out and you groaning too when it's hard for the slop to come out. I see the suppository go into your butt when you can't poop at all. And best of all, I hear you fart explosion and the whole room smells like stinky BO. I am watching you and I will get you at the perfect moment!" And she texted back, "Well, very, very, sketchy. And who do you think you are? I am _not_ constipated! And my poop is normal. And I don't fart loudly, or even never. And a suppository? I don't even know what that is and it sounds disgusting. And I hold a pocketknife too, so I can stab you at the right moment when you get close. People these days…they "fake out" way too much." And she deleted my contact," chuckled DaeMon loudly. "Dang!" laughed MUK hardly.

"Last but not least Katerina. I texted her, "Hey, Kit-Kat! I will stalk you to the end! Once I get Areana and Anetka, I will get you! You look meaty, so I will kidnap you, cook you, and my family will feast on you! Beware!" And she texted back, "Oh no! A stalker! I need to save them! You are so evil, you git!" "Yeah," MUK responded. "That _is_ disturbing, evil, and creepy." "I was trying to be funny," claimed DaeMon. "But to get back on track, I've got a bad feeling about them playing 24/7 because if they stay together for 26 days of their life, they will evolve into a Dugtrio the next time they all come in contact with each other in any way, period." _What!_ MUK thought. "Whoa! So they will be the only Dugtrio in the school. Let's give them a long name."

"Hmm, Anetkatereana," said DaeMon. "What?" asked MUK confused. "Anetkatereana," repeated DaeMon. "Oh," said MUK. "Weird, but okay. So when are they going to evolve into a Dugtrio?" "One hour unfortunately," said DaeMon sadly. "I wish I could just go out and stop them and tell them something like, 'No! Stop playing with each other unless you want to be teased about having three heads! The three of you will turn into a Dugtrio!'" MUK widened his eyes in shock after hearing that. "And yup, it is true," finished DaeMon. "Come back in an hour sharp to see what happens." "Okay," MUK replied.

MUK digs back home to pass the story. (You don't need to know what MUK told them.) One hour later, he sees DaeMon watching the three Digletts evolve into a Dugtrio. (Boy, he must have spied a _lot_ to know when they were exactly going to evolve.) Michael joins him. " _OH…MY…GOSH!_ " DaeMon exclaimed. " _THEY'RE EVOLVING!"_ " _WHAT…THE…HECK!_ " MUK exclaimed. DaeMon and MUK were breathing hard because they were shocked. "Okay! We gotta chill!" calmed DaeMon. "Yeah!" calmed MUK. "Wait a minute!" DaeMon heard faint, familiar voices. "I hear Anetkatereana!" DaeMon exclaimed. "Ugh!" growled Anetka, frantic. "What happened?" "Did I gain weight?" wondered Areana, confused. "I feel weird," claimed Katerina, dizzy. DaeMon and MUK dig and slither to the Dugtrio. "Michael, DaeMon, what are you two doing here?" asked Areana, concerned.

"Spying?" "Uh, yeah, but I need to tell you something?" answered DaeMon. "What?" wondered Areana. "So…um… don't feel embarrassed…but…each of you have gained about 23 pounds, making all of you combined weigh about 74 pow-" Katerina cut him off and started crying. "Oh…no! Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?" she cried. "How will the class react if we come in like this?" laughed Anetka. "Well, the good news is that we'll never miss each other but the bad news is that we are stuck like this forever!" Areana claimed. "Hey, speaking of that, wanna race?" "Sure!" agreed DaeMon. "I accept your challenge." "I'll lose badly, but okay," agreed MUK. "Let's go." Katerina still was crying. "Waaahh!" cried Katerina. "Come on, Duglett," said Areana, trying to make Katerina feel better. "Feel better." "Okay, I…am…ready for the race," sniffed Katerina. "Okay, ready, set, go!" The race began immediately.

The Dugtrio zoomed in first place at 100 km/h while DaeMon dug at 70 km/h and MUK slithered at only 5 km/h. "Yes! We won!" cheered Areana. "We may be hefty, but we are mighty fast and MUK, you slither slower than a Slakoth can walk!" _I need to get stronger and faster, better than a Dugtrio can dig and attack!_ thought DaeMon. "Fine! Rematch next week." "Not fair!" yelled MUK. "I can't move very fast!" "Too bad, I'm glad!" teased Areana. "Hey, Areana!" yelled Katerina. You don't say things like that to boy Pokémon it is really offensive, so don't brag!" "Yeah, don't brag," agreed Anetka. "How 'bout a battle of strength?" requested Areana. _Now she's just testing the poor Pokémon,_ thought Anetka. "Sure," answered DaeMon. "I am already tired out from the race a moment ago, but okay," "Okay!" confirmed Areana. "Prepare for battle! So…"

"I used Dig! Come on guys! Dig in 3…2…1…" The Dugtrio dug deep into the ground. "Uh-oh!" alerted DaeMon. "We gotta dig away! Come on, MUK!" "Uh-oh!" copied MUK, annoyed. "A bit slow here!" MUK was in trouble because ground type moves were supe-effective against poison-type Pokémon. He tried to escape with DaeMon, but he was too sluggish. MUK tried to slowly slither away while DaeMon zoomed away. The Dugtrio was about to uppercut MUK, until Irene, an agile Taillow swan-dived into the ground, inflicting damage on Areana. "Ow! I…feel…faint…I…surrender…" said Areana faintly. Areana fell unconscious. "So, I had to save you, eh?" Irene said to MUK. It looked like MUK was looking at Irene, staring at her, falling in love with her. "Yeah?" said MUK like as if he was dreaming. Irene's best friend, another Taillow named Lauren, swooped down to the ground next to her. "Look at this; I had to save a boy Grimer, wow…" whispered Irene. Irene touched MUK with her prized feathers. "Eww! My feathers! He's slimy too…" "How embarrassing…he couldn't even do a thing…," said Lauren, looking at MUK grimly. "Ah…" MUK falls on the ground in relief and love, losing consciousness. "Grimers are stupid!" blurted Lauren.


	2. The Crush

"MUK, get up!" yelled DaeMon. "Hnnrrgh?" moaned MUK. "What happened? Are you Irene? Give me a kiss, my-" DaeMon cuts MUK off because he was getting a bit agitated. "Just please shut _up_ and get up!" DaeMon uses Sand-Attack by throwing dirt in his eyes. "Ahhh!" yelled MUK. "My eyes!" MUK shakes his head dramatically to regain consciousness, and he gets the dirt off his eyes. "Oh! Now I remember! I just met this girl Taillow and she looked so pretty, I couldn't resist taking my eyes off her." "Oh brother. Just get up and fight Anetkaterina." "Who's Anetkaterina?" asked MUK. "Anetka and Katerina?" "Yeah, yeah, just battle," answered DaeMon. "Oh! Okay! I used Minimize!" MUK diminished into a tiny size while the two Taillows watched him grimly. "I used Scratch!" said Anetka. "I used Scratch too!" said Katerina. They dig towards MUK and scratch him with their hidden claws. The power of Scratch is doubled because both of them are using it at the same time. "Ouch!" yelped MUK. "My health is now 25/67!" "Well, our health is 40/60 due to Areana feeling faint and done battling," added Anetka. "Well, my health is full, 47/47," added DaeMon. "Who cares…?" blurted Irene. "Protection is more important than battling…I can't believe I had to save a boy Grimer in a battle…I feel like as if my reputation and feathers are ruined from touching him and saving him…" "Battling means nothing to us…" Lauren added. "Okaaaaaaay?" held out DaeMon, making the face when something says a random thing. "So, can you stop talking like as if you both are the grand protectors of this place? Okay, now to get back on track, I used Earthquake! Sorry MUK, I will fix you up later." DaeMon used Earthquake by digging nearly to the mantle of the Earth into the ground to cause a light magnitude to a heavy earthquake. Irene and Lauren avoided the Earthquake by flying into a tree, still watching the battle hazily. "All that shaking hurt a lot…I feel faint now…0/67," Mucky MUK's mucky body spread out. His eyes looked like spirals. Irene was starting to get snappy. "Wow…I saved a boy Grimer for nothing…" Lauren was getting snippy, too. "Yeah…unnecessary work…" "Oh…I…feel…faint…0/60," said Anetka, softly. "Me…too," agreed Katerina, gently.

"Yes, I won!" boasted DaeMon "I am stronger! My health is now 49/49!" _Battles are just a waste of time,_ thought Irene. _What idiotic person came up with battling?_ "We need to go to the Pokémon Center…" "The Dugtrio and the Grimer are hurt…," added Lauren. "Why are you caring about MUK now and who _are_ you two?" asked DaeMon, intrudingly. "We care more about Pokémon if they are injured," explained Irene. "I am Irene. I am a Taillow…The one next to me is my best friend Lauren." "Hello, Diglett…what's your name…?" asked Lauren. "Um, DaeMon?" answered DaeMon, puzzled. "DaeMon, eh?" repeated Irene. Irene thought that DaeMon was a nice name. "Well we need to stop talking and start walking to the Pokémon Center; well we could talk on the way there." "Okay," said DaeMon as he starts digging towards the Pokémon Center. "Wait!" chirped Irene. "We need to store them in some Poké Balls." Irene started flying up a tree. "Where are you going?" asked DaeMon. "She's getting Poké Balls." Lauren replied. "So what are your friends' names?"

DaeMon: "Hmm, it is kinda a story. First, there was my neighbor, the Grimer, Michael, AKA, MUK. Then this is the story. We both were spying on the Dugtrio, which were originally three Digletts named, Anetka, Areana, and Katerina. I'm already feeling a little nostalgic about them being Digletts. When they evolved into one Dugtrio, MUK and I named them Anetkatereana." "Oh…Interesting…!" exclaimed Lauren. Irene flew back down from her nest. "We got the Poke Balls," said Irene as she tosses a Poké Ball at the Dugtrio and MUK. She stored the Poké Balls in her precious feathers. "Let's go now," said DaeMon as he starts digging. Irene and Lauren start walking. "So where did you get those Poké Balls?" wondered DaeMon. "We found them on the ground around here," answered Irene. "Oh," mouthed DaeMon. "No wonder why nothing is ever on the ground." "Speaking of that, you look kind of cute!" exclaimed Irene out of the blue. "Oh, well, uh, gee, thanks…," said DaeMon, blushing. "You look pretty…too…" "Oh…thank you! I love compliments! It makes me speak with less "slurs"!" squawked Irene. "Welcome," DaeMon replied. Suddenly, one of the Poké Balls Irene was holding shook. "Huh…?" chirped Irene confused. "Why did the Poké Ball shake?" "I don't know, maybe they're getting impatient," claimed DaeMon. "But we need to stop stalling and go."

Five minutes later, they arrive. "We made it!" exclaimed DaeMon as he dug into the Pokémon Center. "Hello!" greeted Irene politely. "We need a Grimer to heal and–" "A Dugtrio," added Lauren. "Well, uh, okay!" accepted the shocked lady. "I am Brooke. It's rare to see talking Pokémon hold Poké Balls alone with no owner but I won't refuse. Do you need to be healed or only the Pokémon in the Poké Balls?" "I will go," accepted DaeMon. "I am a bit tired from causing an Earthquake and racing." "I used Brave Bird, which took me on hard, and the Dugtrio I had to fight to protect the Grimer drained me out of my power a little. My health is 50/63," explained Irene. "Okay! As you both say!" agreed Brooke. "I'll go too!" shouted Lauren. "Okay! Now all of you go in these Poké Balls for a moment." Brooke opens the Poké Balls, transferring Irene, Lauren, and DaeMon into the Poké Balls, and she puts them into a healing machine.


	3. The Outrage

MUK comes out of the Poké Ball after the machine heals the Pokémon. "I've had enough of this talking!" screamed MUK enraged. "Stop liking DaeMon! That's why the Poké Ball shook! I love you with all my heart, Irene! (cries) Why can't you love me _BACK_!?" Irene, Lauren, and DaeMon came out of the Poké Balls to see what was going on. MUK was evolving! "My goodness…MUK is _evolving_! He is not even supposed to evolve into a real Muk at this age! He must be furiously, ragingly, angry! I should have treated him better…" " _MUK_!" MUK was using Rage! "He's growing bigger than a normal Muk!" reported a fearful DaeMon. "He must be building up his Rage!" " _You'll pay for this, DaeMon_!" MUK uses Rage on DaeMon by throwing his whole entire body on DaeMon. " _Yow_!" shrieked poor DaeMon. "I am starting to feel faint already…6/49, but I will keep going. I used Dig!" DaeMon dug a hole. MUK's Rage was almost at max now. He was at boiling point, when he really wanted to kill someone. " _COME BACK_ , _OR YOUR GIRLFRIEND WILL PAY! FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO_ –" He counted too slow. DaeMon uppercut him with Dig. MUK's Rage was at max attack. " _OW_ , _YOU GIT!"_ yelled MUK at the top of his lungs. He yelled so loud, nobody could stand it at all! Everybody's ears were covered. " _YOU AIN'T A FRIEND! YOU JUST CARE MORE ABOUT YOUR GIRLFRIEND MORE THAN YOU CARE ABOUT ME! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? I HAVE 34_ / _90 HEALTH LEFT! BRING IT!_ "

"Sorry, DaeMon!" apologized Irene, even though it wasn't really her fault. "This is my fault! I love you so much, though! I don't know what to do! Really, I am–" The door opens. Felton, a Sentret, comes in. "Let it go!" Felton sang. "Let it…holy moly! What's going on here?" "Uh…none of your business, Sentret!" said Irene, paying the least attention to Felton. "It's Felton," said Felton. "Is this Muk causing trouble?" MUK turns around and Leers at Felton, lowering his defense. (MUK doesn't learn Leer in the anime or the games, but it learns Screech in the games, which harshly lowers the defense of a victim.) " _WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?_ " MUK yelled. Felton flinches in fear like a wimp and his heart rate dramatically rises. " _MUK!_ " MUK used Rage on Felton the same way he did it to DaeMon, except he was even more enraged. Felton instantly fainted with spiral eyes on the ground. "Oh no!" shrieked Irene. "Save him please from anymore agony!" "On my way!" saluted Lauren as she used Brave Bird on MUK. " _Ow_!" yelped MUK. "Mercy…too tired to Rage anymore…0/90…" "Like as if he deserves mercy…," added DaeMon. "Great work, DaeMon and Lauren, especially DaeMon!" congratulated Irene reassured. "You valiantly saved me with your excellent endurance. I love you more than ever!" "Well…," said DaeMon stunned. "Thanks! How nice of you it was to say that!" (Skip the next sentence if you want to. It is kind of weird because it involves something inappropriate fitted mainly for teenagers.) For the first time, DaeMon and Irene kissed each other for ten seconds in love. "Should we leave MUK here for a while until he calms down?" asked DaeMon. "That sounds like a great idea!" agreed Irene. "Brooke, can you heal and keep your eye on our friend while were gone?" "How can I refuse?" accepted Brooke. "I am an expert at that!" "Great! Thank you!" appreciated Irene. "No problem!"


End file.
